


Elegra's Elegant Lifestyle

by HeroFizzer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Furry, Futanari, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Other, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Eighteen years have passed since Elegra the leopard was able to live the full extent of her lavish life, throwing all sorts of lewd parties. She returns to that crazy life, starting with the celebration of her childrens' eighteenth birthday.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 11





	Elegra's Elegant Lifestyle

"Darlings, are you ready? The guests are starting to arrive!"

Popping her head in to peek on her offspring, Elegra was happy to see her rabbit children Dotty and Pip standing in front of their mirrors with opened boxes off to the side. She saw that they were inspecting the corsets she had instructed them to wear, as that was the clothing she had picked out for their big eighteenth birthday celebration. Her daughter Dotty, the tallest of the two, looked marvelous with the way the leather attire squeezed against her waist, pushing her skin and breasts up to give them a slightly larger appearance. Pip, the shorter of the twins, seemed rather nervous about his singular wardrobe, as it didn't quite give his feminine appearance the same stature as his twin sister.

Still, seeing their cocks twitch at their full erection just by looking at themselves pleased the elegant leopard, who couldn't help but rub against her crotch while pushing into her blue dress. She had waited eighteen years for the chance to hold a party yet again, and even if it were at the expense of her twins, it was worth it to get all that pent up sexual desire out in this one night. And hopefully, there would be many more to come.

"How do I look, mom?" Dotty asked, hopping as she turned to face her leopard mother. Her breasts and cock bounced along with her, drawing Elegra's eyes to her private parts as she did so. "Do I look sexy like you?"

"I feel...inferior." Pip said, blushing as he tweaked his nipples. "Are you sure I can't grow boobs like sis, mom?"

Elegra laughed as she hugged her rabbit children close to her. "My darling Pip, do not worry about your bust! You are cute as a button just as you are. Why I'm certain the guests will agree, finding you so adorable that they could just eat you up."

Being rabbits, the teenagers squeaked at the phrase, frightened by the implication. "No no, children! I did not mean literally," she said with her vaguely Eastern European accent, "they won't devour you, I promise! Well...perhaps your cocks, depending on the person."

That helped very little, as both Pip and Dotty covered their nether regions rather quickly. "Ah, do not worry, you will see." Elegra said, guiding the two bunny teens out of their bedroom. "Now come, the guests will surely be ready for your arrival."

As they walked from their bedroom down the corridor, Pip and Dotty felt the exposure of public air compared to the privacy of their room. Their hearts raced as they grew closer to the ballroom where their leopard mother held her legendary parties, all of which they had been hearing about over the last year. According to Elegra, she did not hold any for so long because she had to raise them, but now that they were adults she felt it was time to let them get a taste of that life for a change. Despite their mother's confidence in them, both bunny children were still worried how people would react to them; after all, it wasn't every day you saw rabbits having spots and stripes like that of a leopard.

As the small family made their entrance within the ballroom, the bunnies felt especially underdressed compared to their mother's guests, even if the leopard herself was just as classy. There were men and women wearing the latest in fashion, looking like the million bucks they were likely worth. Beasts of all races, whether they were horse, dog, tiger, panther, elk, zebra, or even crocodile, were in attendance, likely due to the connections Elegra had over the years between her parties and her marriage. The fact that all of them were older compared to their teenage selves especially made them nervous, unsure how they would be accepted in the elegant leopard's group of friends.

"Attention, everyone!" Elegra said, getting her audience's eyes on her. The guests were all silent as they saw their host and her children standing before the open doorway, the young rabbits exposing themselves to all. "Today is the day of birth for my children, Dotty and Pip! Would you all kindly give them a warm welcome as they enter their adulthood?"

The teens blushed heavily as the guests all lined up before them, with two lines forming for each bunny. It was clear that nobody was too concerned with either Pip's feminine appearance or Dotty's hard on between her legs, only that there was fresh meat that, to them, needed a little bit of seasoning.

In other words, their holes were going to get plowed hard.

As Elegra helped her children to their knees, the first guests approached their faces with their pants removed, seeing a horse and dog cock before them. Judging by how hard the veins on both were pumping, they had been especially eager for this moment, waiting quite a long time to have their members sucked. Pip and Dotty were both excited yet anxious, wondering how they were going to handle such giant dicks.

The two guests helped them with that, grabbing each bunny by their heads and ramming their cocks into their mouths, much to their surprise. While both male guests skull fucked the teenagers, Elegra walked down between both aisles of guests waiting for a turn, greeting each one of them. It had been a long time since she had seen most of these faces, all of them sharing their excitement to be back for the leopard's parties after such a long hiatus. She did look back to make sure the children were safe, even if she was positive they had her genetics for taking such long schlongs.

With Pip taking the horse guest's shaft, his throat managed to stretch out thanks to its girth. Dotty's guest didn't have the same length as the stallion's, but it still stretched out her jaw enough that she feared it might break. Not helping her was the knot that managed to scrape through her teeth, causing the female bunny to choke on. Her saliva spilled from her lips despite the knot, feeling it drip down her chin. Both of the children were feeling the veins of the cocks press into their cheeks, the heavy thumping pushing hard. Going by their education, they figured it was their heart rate increasing, but why that was so wasn't clear to them at first.

Almost in unison, Pip and Dotty were met with their first facials of the night, the horse and dog pulling from their respective mouths and letting their bestial seed fly onto their faces. The female rabbit kept her mouth open, eager to catch most of the stallion's jizz for its taste, while Pip kept his shut out of fear he could choke on such a load. The substance coated their faces entirely, leaving it to drip onto the shiny floor they knelt atop.

For the next several guests, Pip and Dotty continued to take bestial dick after bestial dick, their mouths and jaws practically able to handle most members. Elegra watched on from the back, letting an elk and female puma have their way with her in the process. They removed her dress as she kept her gaze on the other side of the room, making sure her rabbit children were being used safely by the others. She was overwhelmed by the pampering of these two in particular, who were more interested in the host than her guests. Elegra moaned at the delightful way they made her wet, excited to have some attention directed towards her even if this was for her children's sake.

Things took a shift in direction when Pip was pushed onto his back, his legs raised in the air by the sudden fallback by an eagerly horny hyena woman who wanted more than just oral from the feminine bunny boy. With his asshole exposed, Pip squeaked when the reversed pussy punctured his rectal entry, then stretched out his cavity while pushing over the prostate. Whimpering with pleasure, the rabbit whimpered while biting his lower lip, feeling the sensation of the knot pounding against his asshole while failing to enter his rear. The hyena woman pounded away happily at his soft backside, thrusting with such an aggressive speed that everyone watching thought she would burst within the first few seconds. Surprisingly, she lasted quite a few minutes.

While her brother was taking the dog dick, Dotty was able to have a smoother transition, pivoting on her knees before sticking her ass out for the guests in her line to see. She looked back with an embarrassed smile as she spread her cheeks, her cock throbbing between her thighs while it dangled in the air. The female terrier licked her lips before approaching with her wolf/dog husband, using her tongue to stimulate at the entry point. Dotty whimpered while she felt the moist texture of the tongue on her ass, her rod twitching with excitement while she awaited the terrier's husband to slip inside her rectum. While it was nowhere near what her brother was receiving, the female bunny still felt the intensity of having her ass plowed for the first time. Considering how she always wrecked Pip's backside, she could finally see what it was like to be on the receiving end for a change.

“Oh, fuck! Yes! Fuck my ass, you stud! Dotty cried out, her eyes rolling back as her tongue stuck out of her mouth.

Elegra was having some penetrative fun as well, discovering that the puma she was with had a large cock on her, sucking on it while she was bent over for the male elk was getting against her ass at a good angle. The elk held her arms back while the puma kept her close by holding her head against her crotch. The leopard's body bounced between them in exotic bliss, awaiting the moment they filled her up with their spunk.

After the children's holes were filled with spunk, Pip and Dotty pushed most of the creamy seed from their rectums as best they could before the next guests came in for their fun. By then the opening for both anal and oral play was now available, and most of the attendees were making sure to fill them up as much as they could, some even double teaming the rabbits while their minds were fogged by such sexual enjoyment. Their eyes were glazed over with the wonder of having dozens of guests glaze their anal cavities, only to push it out seconds later until it became a puddle surrounding them enough that they could make cum angels in, if they weren't too busy getting reamed by their mother's friends.

The mother leopard was having fun with the elk and puma, taking their seed by the bucketload until her stomach was full from their releases. Having her belly inflated with cum reminded her of the nine month period where she carried Pip and Dotty to term, which seemed all the more fitting for their eighteenth birthday.

When every guest had a turn with the rabbits, they weren't done just yet. The entire ballroom quickly shifted from the more elegant and graceful atmosphere it had before their presence, now turning into a steamy orgy of all the wealthiest beasts within the region. Dotty and Pip were left a cum stained mess, their orange fur stained with milky seed while the substance poured out of their asses. At some point in the mix of the fun, they had cum at least once or twice, their cocks deflated while twitching from the release.

Carrying her cum-filled belly, Elegra managed to avoid the minefield of horny guests fucking on the floor, reaching her children to see how they turned out. “Well, my darlings?” Elegra said, kneeling between them. “Was that not a fantastic birthday present?”

Exhausted, Dotty managed to whimper to her mother, “Yeeees...thank you mommy.”

Pip tried to show the same appreciation, but with the cum pooled up in his mouth, unable to swallow given how much he took orally, it was hard to give his thanks for the gift.


End file.
